crayonshinchanfandomcom-20200223-history
Toru Kazama
Tohru Kazama (風間 トオル Tōru Kazama), also known as Georgie in the English FUNimation dub, is Shin-chan's immaculately groomed and perfectly mannered friend, who usually loses his nerves and composure with Shin-chan's antics. He is also unfortunately mistaken for gay by Shin-chan, who would annoyingly stalk him or act as if they were partners. Despite this, their friendship is actually pretty close compared to to his relationship with any of his other friends. Strong evidence for this is that when Kazama was extremely frustrated and lonely in several episodes, Shin was his faithful companion. Of all Shin's friends, he's the only one referred to by his family name (Kazama). Only his mother uses his given name while adding -chan to the end(Tōru). He is active in his extracurricular activities (English Conversation, for example) and often acts like a know-it-all (despite otherwise), which makes him look somewhat snobbish. He has rather a affiliation for anime and manga girls (especially magical girls), though he tries to hide this fact from his friends. He also has an odd yet strong attachment to his mother. A recurring theme in the show is that he tries to hang out with classy girls his age to be part of the up crowd, but then stumbles upon Shin-chan who shows up in the most strange and classless manner, dampening the girl's interest in hanging out with him. His strengths are English, calligraphy, sports and math. Appearance In the manga, he has styled black hair with a tuft near his left eyebrow. In the anime, he has similarly styled hair, but in a darker blue tone. His clothes consist of a sky blue long-sleeve or t-shirt with a white collar, white socks, black shoes and orange shorts. Biography Their relationship has often been joked as homosexual by Shin-chan, who would blew in his ear (making him all bothered) or act as if they were in a relationship. Despite Kazama's annoyance with Shin-chan, they are actually quite closer than any of the other friends they have. A strong evidence is that when Kazama was extremely frustrated and lonely in several episodes, Shinchan was the only one who stayed with him. Of all Shin-chan's friends, he's the only one referred to by his family name (Kazama-kun). Only his mother uses his given name (Tōru-chan). He participates in extracurricular activities like English Conversation and always seems to know everything about any subject (even if it's not true), which makes him look somewhat snobbish. He likes all manner of female animation and comic book characters, though he tries to hide that fact from his friends. He also has a strong attachment to his mother that hints at him having an Oedipus Complex. A recurring theme in the show is that he tries to hang out with upper class girls his age to be a part of the "elite", but runs across Shin-chan while he is in the midst of doing something strange and classless which ultimately causes the girl to lose interest in hanging out with him. In the English dub he is called "Georgie" and--playing on his conservative manner--he is also portrayed as the privileged son of a die-hard republican family. There are also times when Kazama also enjoys being blown in the ear or at the very least shows an unpleasant reaction. With Shinnosuke Being the perfect pair with Shin-Chan. He always get angry when Shin-Chan blows in his ear, acts romantically affectionate, or just simply mock him. It seems like Kazama doesn't like Shin-Chan in a normal perspective, but when Kazama is in certain episodes or movies, he is different from his usual self as he bravely protects his relationship with Shin-Chan. Every time a movie revolves around friendship, Kazama cannot be any less. Proof of his friendship with Shin-Chan is in the movie My Moving Story! Cactus Large Attack! When Shin-Chan is about the move away from Kasukabe, Kazama was not seen with others. He ran to the bridge where the train passes and tries to chase it with tears in his eyes shouting Shin-Chan's name and fell onto the ground.This event causes tons of people to cry as it's always touching to watch Kazama with Shin-Chan. Kazama and Shin chan did kiss in some episodes(about 6 times), like when Kazama's dad comes back from traveling, at the end of that episode Shin-chan kisses him. DK-5.jpg|older style (1990's) Dtoru2.jpg DK-18.jpg olderkazama.jpeg|future him from the movie, Chou Jikuu! Arashi wo Yobu Ora no Hanayome mangakazama.jpeg|manga vers. moepifanboy.jpeg|kazama watching moe-p olderkaza2.jpeg|another older vers. of kazama kazamashorthair.jpeg|kazama with short hair moe-pkazama.jpeg|kazama dressed as moe-p kazuma.jpeg|kazama's ancestor (kazuma) runningkazama.jpeg|kazama in an athletic festival image.png|kazama dressed as a bird hip hop.jpeg|hip hop kazama detective kazama.jpeg|kazama (detective special) happykazama.jpeg|very happy kazama Category:Character